The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah
by Angel2021
Summary: A sequel to 'Mother And Daughter' Hannah's ex - boyfriend Ben has it in for her mother Jessica, but why? And will Zoe forgive when she finds out that her best friend tried to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to a previous story I wrote a while back and that was named 'Mother And Daughter' and I'll tell you what happened in that story. **

**When Jessica was 22 she married her husband of 6 years, Sean and a few weeks later, found out she was pregnant. Shocked but happy even know she's training to become a nurse Jessica keeps the baby but feels pressured in to given her up once she's born. She's adopted at 3 months and Jessica regrets giving her daughter up. **

**Hannah, the baby, grows up in a cottage raised by Jack and Kelly Scott who keep the news from her. **

**On Hannah's 15th birthday the adults she'd thought were her parents, drop a bombshell and admit they adopted her and her Mum is a nurse, working at the local hospital. Unaware of the name of this nurse, it's at a chance she's offered a placement at the ED and Jessica doesn't know she working alongside her daughter. With the truth out Hannah takes her anger out on Jessica, and gets her sacked, leaving Jessica jobless for three weeks. **

**Reconciling with her mother she's a bridesmaid at Jessica's wedding, along with Amelia. **

**After the wedding, Hannah realizes she's five months pregnant and isn't sure she wants it. But after her first scan she falls in love with the unborn child, deciding she wants to keep it. **

**Hannah is now 7 months pregnant, unprepared for the baby and Jessica is helping her daughter. **

**And that's how 'Mother And Daughter' ended. :) **

**This story will have 30 chapters, the same as 'Mother And Daughter'.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 1 

Hannah lay in her Mum's back garden, in a tiny white bikini as she enjoyed the sun beating down on her as she cupped her bump. She picked up her phone and sighed. It was her boyfriend, of a year Ben Hannah had ended their relationship when she got a message saying he was cheating. She didn't listen to his excuses, she'd slapped him and told him to stay out of her llie.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, she was wearing a black bikini and her hair was in a bun at the top of her head.

"I feel sick " Hannah admitted truthfully as she raced in to the house. Jessica followed her and held her hair back, as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. She handed her daughter tissues to wipe her mouth.

"Adam?" The 12- year - old asked, standing on the stairs.

"Um?" He smiled, he seen Amelia as his daughter even know she wasn't.

"Does mummy love Hannah more than us?"

Jessica heard the question and sighed, it unsettled her she took her daughter by the hand and led her in to the living room.

The mother and daughter talked with the door shut and Amelia hugged her mum.

"I love you " her daughter told her

"I know " Jessica replied, releasing the hug.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter: Hannah and Jessica go baby shopping**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's been a while, I've been busy.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 2

"Shall we go shopping?" Jessica's phone pinged with a message while she sat in the kitchen, at the table, with Adam, Lucas and Amelia.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked his wife kissing the top of her head.

Jessica nodded, phone in hand, as she stood and exited the kitchen grabbing her bag as she walked and pulled open the door, calling back over her shoulder 'bye' to her husband and kids.

* * *

They walked in to 'mother care' and Hannah grabbed a basket and started working down the aisle as she looked in her bag for the start of the list she'd made. Jessica had said she could have Lucas's old cot which was in the loft at home, all it needed was a lick of paint. It had done for both her children and she was sure it would do her first grandchild, although at 37, she felt she was a little young to become a grandmother.

"Mum, look at this " Hannah called excitedly as she picked up a baby grow which was pale - pink and had matching shoes.

After picking up a blanket, a big pack of nappies, changing mat, bottles, everything else Jessica was going to have a sort out and give to her, Hannah and her mother were on their way to the tills.

Sitting in a coffee shop and having cake which Jessica insisted on buying they walked to another shop to have a look at maternity wear and Hannah brought sized 10 maternity jeans, 3 bra's, 3 knickers and two large shirts. Grasping the handles of the bags they left.

* * *

Arriving back home, after dropping Hannah off at her adopted parents house Jessica headed in to her house and cuddled up to Adam on the sofa as the kids were in bed, exhausted after playing football with Adam in the garden.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah and Jessica are left distraught at a baby scan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, be aware I'm not sure you'd get told this information at an ultrasound scan. But I do know a lot about the condition that I'm going to write about because I live with it.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 3

"Mum, are you ready?" Hannah asked, she was standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a pair of track suit bottoms and a loose-fitting Tee - shirt the only things she could find that would fit her expanding waistline at the moment.

"Sure " Jessica replied, making her way down the stairs, checking that she had everything that she needed. Adam had dropped the kids off at school, so she didn't need to worry about that. Taking her phone off charge she put it in her bag and picked up her house keys. Locking the front door behind her she walked down the steps, Hannah in front of her. Jessica reached her car and opened the door.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, the radio playing quietly until Jessica parked in the car park and the door opened, Jessica stepped out and watched her daughter as they crossed the road and walked in to the hospital, ready for her scan.

* * *

Heading to ultrasound mother and daughter signed in, sat down and waited.

"Hannah Scot? We are ready for you now " A midwife informed her.

Standing up, Hannah took a deep breath and walked in to the room.

"If you'd like to lie on the bed?" The midwife told her.

Nodding, Hannah lay down and pulled her top up, revealing a rounded bump.

The midwife squirted the gel on to her stomach and moved the probe around trying to find the image of the baby. "Excuse me?" She said, standing and vacating the room.

The midwife and her boss returned, both looking serious as they held a conversation in the corner of the room. The man walked over, took the probe and once again began to scan Hannah's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, Jessica looked up, she hadn't expected to see her husband.

"Your baby has hydrocephalus " The unnamed doctor informed the teenager who was in utter shock as she bolted the room leaving Jessica concerned for her eldest daughter.

* * *

**Hydrocephalus - Is a condition where there is a build up of fluid (water ) on the brain, it does not mean there is water on somebody's brain. The brain for somebody who has hydrocephalus, is protected by a fluid called cerebrospinal fluid. (CSF) Next chapter: Hannah struggles to cope with the news received at her scan and Tom comforts her although his wife Sam gets the wrong idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while, I have had writers block and having two accounts doesn't help either. But I'm sure that the two stories on this account will be the only ones I write. Enough of the note. Please R and R. **

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah.

Chapter 4

Hannah kept on running, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing was quick. Coming to a stop she leaned against the wall, trying to slow her breathing down.

"Are you OK?" Tom Kent, who, was coming out of the staff room asked, noticing that the blonde haired girl didn't look herself.

"Yeah fine " The girl replied absently and started to walk away when she felt faint. Swaying she felt a pair of arms wrap around her before she hit the floor. "Thanks "

Tom smiled. "It's OK " He replied, opening the staff room door and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hoping to get her to open up to him.

"My baby has water on the brain" Hannah admitted, her brown eyes filling with tears.

Being a peditricain doctor Tom knew the real term for what Hannah was saying but he nodded and allowed her to carry on.

* * *

Jessica, meanwhile, had tried her daughters phone but it had gone to voicemail again. Taking her hand her husband had tried to calm her but to no avail.

"Jess" Adam finally put his hands on her shoulders in trying to get her to look at him.

"She'll be fine, alright?"

Jessica looked up at him. Knowing that her daughter was like her; she'd clam up at things she didn't want to talk about but she knew that Adam was only trying to calm her.

"I know " She whispered, managing a smile for him.

"Good " Adam replied, noticing that the staff room blinds were shut. Curious he walked inside finding Hannah and Tom sitting together.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, sitting down next to her.

Hannah nodded to her mum, feeling the chat with Tom, whoever small had helped her, and she was now ready to discuss her options with the doctor in charge of her unborn child's care.

Heading back to ultrasound Hannah, Jessica and Adam were all called in to the doctors office, Jessica reaching for her daughters hand.

The treatment for hydrocephalus Hannah found out was to have surgery to relieve the pressure on the brain but Jessica knew her daughter wasn't up to making serious decisions now.

The female doctor shook Hannah's hand, then Jessica's and Adam's hands and they all left the office. Hannah's phone vibrated and she asked Jessica for it back, having giving it to her during the scan as it could have interfered with the equipment.

"Sure " Her mum replied opening her bag and looking for her daughters iPhone 5C.

Unlocking it, Hannah saw she had messages from Jana and Eva.

To: Hannah

Sender: Eva

Time: 13; 00

**'Hey, Han did the scan go okay? X' **

Hannah typed a reply and watched the text send.

Sender: Hannah

To: Eva

Time: 13:10

**'I'm with Mum and Adam, will tell u when I see you '**

Finishing typing the text she looked at her Mum and asked. "Can I go and see Eva and Jana?"

"OK " Jessica said, wanting to look after her but knowing that she needed her own space to have fun before the baby arrived, which was going to need around the clock care. Adam had offered to hire a nanny for the child. Having an idea Jessica headed up the stairs and walked in to one of the rooms. The house had three floors so there was certainly room for Hannah and her unborn child.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked with a chuckle, stepping in to the room and seeing Jessica walk around with a tape measure around her neck.

Jessica scribbled numbers on a sheet and handed it to Adam who took it and walked out of the room. Minutes later she heard the roar of the engine spinning in to life and Adam was off down the road.

An hour or so later, he was back with a Big Mac which Jessica knew she didn't want..

Just then a key could be heard being turned in the lock and Jessica stood wondering if it was Hannah. She could hear voices and then footsteps making their way down the hall.

"Mum, this is Eva " Hannah pointed to a girl, aged 17, with bright brown eyes and brown hair and another girl Jana, who was dressed completely in black and her black hair was tied in a pony. The girls headed upstairs and Hannah stopped outside her small bedroom in the house, what she didn't know was, that Jessica was planning on givving her a floor for her and the baby.

She pushed open the door before collasping on to her double bed and sitting up.

Eva and Jana sat either side of her and waited for her to start speaking.

"You must be excited "

"No " Hannah snapped "Ben is a cheating scumbag and the scan was fine " Hannah knew that Ben was the least of her problems but he seemed a good distraction to offer her friends.

Both Jana and Eva looked at each other concerned for her.

"Listen, babe " Eva started, not wanting to stress the heavily pregnant teen out but knowing she deserved tO know.

"What?" Hannah asked quitely

"You know your mum's boss?"

"Zoe, yeah?" Hannah had no idea why Eva was bringing what she was about to up.

"The police believe Ben tried to kill her "

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah confronts Jessica about Zoe. One of my favourite chapters to write, so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I have a plan in mind now (I think ) Please continue to R and R, it means a lot and inspires me to keep writing.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah

Chapter 5

Hannah walked, well rather, walled, down the school corridor, clutching her text books to her. She was meeting Eva and Jana for a coffee before her first lesson which was English and she walked in to the canteen where her friends were waiting. She sat down and waited for her friends to return.

"Two coffees,1 decaf " Jana announced putting the plastic cup in front of her and she played with the edge of the cup as she finished it and the three girls stood, left the canteen, turned left and walked down the corridor.

English was a breeze and that meant the lesson went quick.

"Have you got your English assignments?" Mr Peters asked

Hannah dug hers out of her bag and noticed her phone was going off; clearly her mother was trying to contact her.

"Oh, go away " She shouted startled.

"Hannah, wait outside please " The teacher told her.

Eva pulled a sympathetic face as she walked out feeling angry.

* * *

As the bell struck 14: 45 Hannah, Jana and Eva all left their class room. After Hannah had, had a stern talking to.

"Have you spoken to Jessica?" Asked Eva, linking arms with her and walking down the corridor

Hannah shook her head, she'd purposely set her alarm for half an hour early this morning just to avoid bumping in to Jessica on the landing. She couldn't face that the woman she'd been looking for since last year was possibly responsible for withholding important information about an attempted murder.

But now it was time to go home and face the music. Hugging each of her friends she walked through the playground and noticed her 12-year-old sister.

"Amelia?" Hannah questioned, stepping closer. "Where's Jessica? I mean mum" Hannah had forgotten that she called Jessica by her first name, and she felt a responsibility to get her home safely

The younger girl shrugged and Hannah sighed as they began walking. Soon, they reached their road and Hannah turned in as she walked towards the house. "Mum" Hannah called stepping in to the hallway. "Mum?"

Jessica walked out in to the hallway. "You forgot to pick up Amelia " Hannah told her

"We need to talk " Adam told Hannah and his wife as they looked at each other: each not wanting to say what happened the night Zoe was stabbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I'd write a chapter for this seeing as 'The Secret Life of Casualty' is being favoured over this fiction.**

* * *

The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah. 

Chapter 6

Adam raised his eyebrows as he looked at his wife and her daughter from across the table.

Hannah glared at him, she liked him, but she didn't like the way he was treating her. She was 8 months pregnant, she didn't need the tension. "Leave me alone Adam " She told him getting up from the table and waddling out of the kitchen, as they both heard the front door slam.

"Hannah, wait " Adam called as he raced after her.

Jessica just let out a breath; she wanted them to get along with each other. She knew Adam was better than her father who had been there when their second daughter Amelia had been born, but since her affair with Adam came out she hadn't seen him.

"Better?" Adam asked as they walked back to the house and headed inside. Hannah nodded and smiled as she made her way up the stairs. Jessica stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up to her daughter.

"Are you OK?" She asked, waiting for a response as the doorbell rang.

"I'm fine Mum " Hannah replied as she looked at the room.

* * *

"Someone's a lucky lady " The delivery guy told her, handing over a large bouquet of pink roses, she accepted them and smiled as she shut the door, walking down the hallway and turning in to the kitchen to put the flowers in to some water. Bending down she opened the cupboard and grabbed a vase as she put it on the table behind her.

Putting the flowers in the vase she put them on the kitchen windowsill.

* * *

Upstairs on the third floor Hannah was standing in the bedroom that was white and was half - full of baby stuff. A cot lay under the window with bedding which was unsex as she didn't know whether the child was a boy or a girl.

Suddenly, her phone beeped and she froze as she read the name flashing up on the screen. _'Ben'_

Selecting a text she began to type.

Sender: Hannah

To: Ben.

Time: 13: 17

**'Leave me alone'**

As quick as a flash a reply came

Sender: Ben

To: Hannah

Time: 13: 29

**'Just meet me, I miss you'**

Throwing her phone on the bed she watched it bounce off and the screen cracked.

"Shit" She exclaimed, picking it up, putting it in her bag and making her way out of her room. She grabbed a taxi to town and walked in to a café. She ordered a weak coffee and sat back down sipping her coffee as she waited for ex - boyfriend Ben.

The sound of footsteps approaching her she turned, as she paled. "Please, Hannah, I just want to talk " Ben said, he looked rough, he'd put on weight, having lost his job as a builder.

Hannah considered it. She could allow him back in to her life or she could have nothing more to do with him as she had done. she then spoke quietly but feisty, her hands on her hips. "Not until you tell me why you are framing mum for Zoe's attempted murder. "

* * *

**Next chapter: Jessica reels as Ben makes a shocking confession which puts a strain on her marriage to Adam. Will they survive this rocky patch? I thought she could do with some happiness for once. **


End file.
